


Made With Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Community: hd_seasons, Domestic, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco watches Harry and the children make cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Baking Cookies"

Draco paused in the entrance to the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. Harry was inside, wearing muggle clothes and a cheerful yellow patterned apron, and had a large smudge of flour across one cheek.

Briar and Alexandria were right beside him, wearing their own small aprons and also covered in flour and other ingredients that Draco couldn't identify.

Harry was in the process of pulling a baking sheet out of the oven as the children watched, standing far enough back that they wouldn't be burned if the pan slipped. Harry placed it on the counter and cast a cooling charm at the metal pan.

"Now, are you ready to scoop them up?" he asked softly.

Both children nodded vigorously and Harry handed a spatula to each. They began to scoop up the gingerbread cookies with the spatulas, depositing them on the waiting plate. Draco sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

His husband relaxed into his hold and together they watched the children work. "So, what'd you three make?" Draco asked as the first cookie was proudly presented to him.

"Gingerbread!" Alexandria promptly replied.

"Made with love!" Briar chimed in.

Draco took a bite and hummed gratefully. "And they're wonderful, thank you."

"Why don't you ask Grandpa Albus if he would like one?" Harry prompted. The children ran off, excited, while their fathers relaxed in the kitchen.

"So?" Draco asked. "What is the super special Weasley secret ingredient?" he had been trying to figure out the source of these delicious cookies for years, but Harry had always refused to tell him. Now that the children knew, Draco figured he was entitled.

"I told you," Harry replied, smirking slightly. "They're made with love."


End file.
